The invention relates generally to analysis tools and more specifically to low abundance analyte detection and analysis.
In many analytical applications, it may be desirable to detect the presence of small amounts of a particular type of an analyte or analytes. For example, it may be desirable to detect trace amounts of a pollutant, a contaminant, a carcinogen, or other chemical in a sample, such as an environmental soil or water sample or a blood or fluid sample obtained from an organism. Similarly, various medical, industrial, and security applications may also benefit from being able to detect trace amounts of analytes, particularly in complex or mixed sample materials.
For example, detection of small numbers of particular analytes in complex solutions represents a major focus of biomedical research. However, present approaches for detecting low abundance analytes represent various challenges. Representative applications include luminescent or fluorescent methodologies that typically require either relatively high concentrations of the analyte of interest in the sample or a large number of detection molecules to generate a measurable signal. Present approaches utilize bulky and expensive equipment such as optical detection systems, laser sources, microscopes, or fluorometers.
Further, present techniques for detecting low abundance analytes may involve preparing a sample for analysis, such as to separate or concentrate the analyte to be detected or to label the analyte to facilitate detection. Preparing the samples, however, typically requires time and resources that may be scarce. In addition, the need for sample preparation and for bulky, specialized equipment generally prevents use of such analyte detection systems outside of a laboratory or in an automated, small scale setting, which might otherwise be desirable. In spite of the substantial facilities and labor required, incorrect identification of the analytes is still possible.